Visits from Lord Sesshomaru
by Naraku-Stalker
Summary: (At end of final act. *no spoilers* ) : Kaede suggested that Sesshomaru leave Rin at her village so Rin can learn what it's like to live with humans. So, when Rin got older she could decide whether she wanted to stay with Kaede at the human village or travel with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru visits every (month) moon change to give Rin gifts.(I didn't make it up) Sesshomaru X Rin
1. Herbs

**Visits from Lord Sesshomaru: Herbs**

**Just Prior knowledge (at end of final act.): Kaede suggested that Sesshomaru leave Rin at her village so Rin can learn what it's like to live with humans. So, when Rin got older she could decide whether she wanted to stay with Kaede at the human village or travel with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru visits every (month) moon change to give Rin gifts. **

** watch?v=Po1tE8-ZrPk** **(video of it) **

**Enjoy~ **

**Feel free to request any pairing I love to write for other people and it opens me up to other Idea pairings. They can be crack pairings to (Yaoi or Yuri I'm fine with since I am homosexual myself) 3 **

* * *

Rin had been staying with Lady Kaede for 7 years since Sesshomaru left, She was 18 now. Rin's hair had grown down to her waist and her womanly features were prominent. Her chest was rather large and her waist small. She never really did care about how she looked though.

Rin sat on the ground, just outside Lady Kaede's hut. A kimono was draped on her body as she sat cross legged. Rin was making circles in the dirt with her fingers. She let out a sigh and put her head in her hands.

"I'm so bored." she huffed. Lady Kaede lightly whacked her on the head with a wooden spoon.

"Then get me some herbs, Missy." Lady Kaede said, a light smile playing on her withered face.

"But that's so boring." Rin whined out.

"Do it and I'll make you tea when you come back" Lady Kaede offered afternoon light shining on her gray hair. Rin did have to admit Lady Kaede made amazing herbal tea.

"Alright." Rin said standing up and brushing the dirt of her kimono.

"Remember what I told you child. The green leaves with white dots are poisonous and-"

Kaede began but Rin finished her sentence.

"The red berries are for the dead. I know, Lady Kaede." Rin said embracing Lady Kaede in a hug.

"Be careful child, you hear?" Lady Kaede said kissing Rin's cheek.

"I will. I promise." Rin said letting go of Lady Kaede body. Rin let out a big smile and waved running off towards the forest.

Rin wonder around a while mostly just messing around. She chased a butterfly for a while, laid in a meadow, and splashed her feet in the river. Although, she is 18 she has all her childish attitude. Of course, she understood the world was a bad place but she figured it was easier to just smile.

Rin sighed out a smile picking some herbs for the tea. The leaves and plants felt smooth in her hands. She picked a handful putting them in her kimono, which she had lifted slightly to carry all the herbs.

The bushes behind her rustled and Rin's breath caught in her throat. _Is it a thieves...demon?_ Rin thought. She slowly turned around her body feeling as though it was rusting.

A bunny looked back at her, twitching it's nose. Rin put her hand on her heart.

"You scared me, BunBun." Rin said crouching down and putting her hand out for the bunny. The rabbit backed up, it's eyes were huge.

"It's ok. I wont hurt you." Rin said in a calm voice but the rabbit dashed off in a blur of brown.

"..I don't think I'm that scary.." Rin said, confused.

"I am." A familiar voice said behind her and Rin jumped up dropping all the herbs she collected. She wiped her head around seeing a tall figure standing behind her. It was Inuyasha. His white hair was blowing in the breeze and he cracked his neck.

"Calm down, Jeez. Your acting almost as scared as that rabbit." Inuyasha said, his arms crossed on his chest.

"It's not my fault! You sneaked up on me!" Rin said crossing her arms in return.

"Psh." Inuyasha huffed looking at the once little let out a sigh and started to pick up the herbs.

"So what do you need?" Rin asked, continuing to collect the leaves.

"Sesshomaru's here." Inuyasha said, dryly.

"Really?! " Rin said looking up a big smile on her face.

"Ya..?" Inuyasha said raising an eyebrow. He never understood how the thought of Sesshomaru could make a girl smile or laugh so much.

"Come on what are we waiting for? "Rin said getting up and running off towards the village.

"Wait up." Inuyasha said chasing after her.

"Speed up, slow poke!" she said, giggling over her shoulder.

******Working on next chapter. I'm thinking making this a lot of chapters or sesshomaru coming with gifts. Review on story or Ask for request =) **


	2. Gifts

**Visits from Lord Sesshomaru: Gift **

**Feel free to request any pairing I love to write for other people and it opens me up to other Idea pairings. They can be crack pairings to (Yaoi or Yuri I'm fine with since I am homosexual myself) 3 **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said lightly grinning. She had ran all the way back to Lady Kaede's hut, excited to Lord Sesshomaru again. She stood in the doorway looking at her demon lord. Sesshomaru sat on the ground across from Lady Kaede who was making some tea over a fire. Sesshomaru looked up at Rin although he didn't smile his demeanor seemed to lighten ever slightly.

"Rin, did you get those herbs?" Lady Kaede said looking up, steam rising to the roof of the hut.

"Mhhhmmmm!" Rin chimed, dashing over to Lady Kaede giving her the leaves.

"Good." Lady Kaede nodded taking them from her as Inuyasha entered slightly annoyed.

"So Lord Sesshomaru, How have you been?" Rin asked sitting down next to him on her knees. She smiled a warm smile sitting close to his side.

"Foolish girl! Why would Lord Sesshomaru be anything other than good?" Jaken barked from Sesshomaru's other side. Sesshomaru shot him a glare causing the green imp to cower in fear.

"I got you a something.." Sesshomaru said, giving Rin a brown package. Since Sesshomaru had left Rin at the village, he always came back to give Rin gifts. The gifts were usually things like kimonos, barrettes, and ribbons. Rin felt the package lightly. It was smooth and cracked softly under her hand. Everytime she got a gift from him it made her feel warm inside.

"Are you just going to stare at it?" Inuyasha blurted out.

"Be nice." A very pregnant Kagome slapped Inuyasha's arm.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped back and Kagome glared. Rin looked up at them and smiled. She looked back at the package and stuck her hand on one of the sides giving it a good rip. The paper tore off and Rin gasped.

In the tan brown paper was a necklace. On a silver chain hung a purple crescent moon, just like the moon on Sesshomaru forehead.

"You better be grateful. Lord Sesshomaru ripped out one of his teeth so Tōtōsai could forge that into a necklace." Lady Kaede said a smile on her face as she poured tea into six cups.

"Huh?" Rin said looking at Lady Kaede then back to Lord Sesshomaru.

"Really?" Rin asked Lord Sesshomaru, shocked. _why would he rip out a tooth out for me… _Rin thought.

"...Don't worry, Rin. Demon teeth grow back at a faster speed than human teeth and we can lose a tooth more than once..." Lord sesshomaru said bring one of his legs up to his chest and looking at Rin, his eyes soft.

"You sure?" Rin asked, thinking he might just be saying that to make her feel better.

"Of course he's sure! He's a demon after all he is a mighty dem-" Jaken began to yell but was interrupted because Sesshomaru hit the dorf demon on the head. Jaken fell to the floor holding his head and Sesshomaru looked at Rin.

"Yes, Rin." Sesshomaru said slowly opening his mouth to reveal all of his pearly white canine teeth.

"Haha. Ok." Rin said looking back down at the necklace.

"Can you put it on me, my Lord?" Rin said, beaming. Sesshomaru nodded and Rin handed him the necklace. She turned around and moved her hair. Sesshomaru put the necklace on her neck tying it gingerly.

Rin smirked and touched the crescent moon.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said looking up at her lord her cheeks bright. He looked at her and something in eyes felt warm as though they were tiny suns.

"Rin, Want some tea?" Lady Kaede said offering it to Rin. Rin nodded taking it.

"Here." Lady Kaede said holding one out to Sesshomaru.

"..No Thank you." Sesshomaru said dry.

"I'll take it." Inuyasha said leaning over him grabbing the tea and some of the hot tea spilled on Sesshomaru. Inuyasha just laughed as an annoyed Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha.

"Here." Lady Kaede said, giving a tea to Jaken and Kagome. She then drank one for her self.

"This is good Lady Kaede!" Rin said smiling.

"Thank you,child." Lady Kaede said nodding. Rin put the cup on the ground.

"May I go outside and go on a walk with Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said asking Lady Kaede. She nodded.

"Want to, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked towards Lord Sesshomaru. He got up as if saying yes and Rin got up as well. Lord Sesshomaru walked out of the hut and Rin followed behind, like she always would...

**Next chapter coming up. =) **

******Enjoy~ Review/Request story**


	3. Foolish Human

**Visits from Lord Sesshomaru: Foolish Human **

**Feel free to request any pairing I love to write for other people and it opens me up to other Idea pairings. They can be crack pairings to (Yaoi or Yuri I'm fine with since I am homosexual myself), Enjoy~ **

**I'm going to my dads today [later], I dont know when ill be back but i will continue this series by the very least update on december 26. :) **

* * *

Rin walked beside Sesshomaru, her hands behind her back. Sesshomaru said nothing just looked forward. It stayed like this until they got to the river Rin had been splashing her feet in earlier.

Sesshomaru sat down, leaning his back against a tree. Rin followed and sat down next to him, her necklace banging against her chest. She brought her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them. Rin smiled up at Sesshomaru and he glanced down at her.

"Rin.. Are you happy here?" Sesshomaru asked looking back up as the water rushed down the river. Rin thought about. When she first came to the village many kids and a few parents called her a demon lover, for liking Lord Sesshomaru. But, that all had ended. Lady Kaede was definitely nice. Kohaku had a crush on Rin, which made things awkward for her. Kagome was wonderful but Inuyasha could be a pain some time. It couldn't compare to Lord Sesshomaru though.

"Its ok..But I don't like being unable to follow you my lord." Rin replied, playing with her necklace.

"..Why would you want to?" Sesshomaru asked, a question he had burning in his heart for years. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, smiling.  
"Because I love you." Rin said, simply. Sesshomaru's breath caught in his throat. _Love..? _Rin's words echoed in Sesshomaru's head.

"Oh look my lord, posies!" Rin said pointing to pale flowers. She got up going over to pick them. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Foolish girl.." He whispered to himself, closing his eyes.

**Sorry chapters so short. Don't worry I'll write another chapter before I leave. :) **

******Enjoy~ - N.S**


	4. Kohaku

**Visits from Lord Sesshomaru: Kohaku **

**Enjoy~**

That day Sesshomaru had left. He hadn't shown up for five months but Rin got letters explaining what was happening. Sesshomaru was fighting some demon gang that had challenged his rule the southern lands.

Even though Sesshomaru didn't make it to visit Rin he sent either totasi or Jaken to bring her the letters and gifts. Rin missed him but she understood the meaning for him not being there.

Rin sat outside Lady Kaede's hut looking over one of Lord Sesshomaru's recent notes. She sighed folding up the note and putting it in her kimono.

"You ok, Rin?" Kohaku said. He was sitting a few feet away from her cleaning his blade. Kohaku had come back from fighting demon so he could visit his sister or so he said. Rin knew it was probably to visit her but she wanted a friend now anyways.

"Ya.." Rin said, not even believing what she said. Kohaku got up and walked over to her sitting down.

"Its Lord Sesshomaru, isn't it?" Kohaku said putting his blade on his lap. Rin nodded.

"Well good thing he's coming today." Kohaku said smiling.

"Huh?" Rin said getting to hopeful.

"Ya I asked him to come." Kohaku said, digging in his pocket and pulling out a paper. Kohaku passed it to Rin. Rin's eyes widened and she opened the piece of old paper.

_I'll be there._

_-Sesshomaru _

Rin gasped. It was definitely Sesshomaru's handwriting.

"Thank you so much Kohaku." Rin said crashing him into a huge hug. Kohaku was rigid at first but melt into her hug. He tightened his arms around her but Rin was too happy to care.

"Oh! I have to go get dressed." Rin said smiling and let go of Kohaku. She ran into the hut and Kohaku just smiled. Rin would never quite know how beautiful she was in Kohaku's eyes.

Rin had took a shower, put on a violet kimono, and grabbed her crescent moon necklace. She exited her room and no one was inside Lady Kaede's hut which was strange because usually someone was hanging around. She shrugged. Maybe Inuyasha would know where Lady Kaede was.

Rin went to Inuyasha's hut and knocked on the outside door. No sound. She huffed stepping inside.

"Kagome? Inuyasha?" Rin shouted into the hut. Nothing. _What..?_ Rin thought. She walked out and looked around. People of the village kept up their usual business. _What about Sango and Miroku's hut..?_ Rin thought.

She walked to their hut and knocked on the door. Silence. Whats going on around here? Rin thought. She stuck her head in the doorway and an hand tapped on her shoulder. She jumped up and suppressed a scream.

Rin turned around a smiling kohaku looking at her.

"Sorry to scare you, Rin." He chimed.

"..It's ok.. Do you know where everybody is?" Rin asked composing herself.

"Ya. I do. There waiting for you." Kohaku said beaming.

"For me?" Rin said raising an eyebrow.

"Ya come on. Sesshomaru's there." Kohaku said grabbing Rin's wrist running. Rin followed behind him.

When Kohaku finally stopped running. They were in a meadow full of all different kinds of flowers. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Lady Kaede, Jaken and Sesshomaru were all standing there patiently.

"Whats..going on?" Rin asked out of breath. She looked up at Kagome. She was smiling and Sango looked like she was going to explode in happiness.

"I don't understand." Rin said feeling left out. She looked up at Sesshomaru and when their eyes met he just closed them slowly. _Huh?_ She thought.

Kohaku grabbed Rin's hand making Rin more confused.

"Rin. I want to ask you something." Kohaku said causing Sango to let out a squeal. Rin looked at Sango then back at Kohaku.

"Oh...k…?" Rin said, unsure. Kohaku pulled out something from his pocket on a knee.

"Rin will you marry me?" Kohaku said obviously nervous. Rin felt like she got hit with a bag or bricks. Her eyes widened and her vision started to blur as she saw the ring he had in his hand.

"Huh? Marry?" Rin said her skin turning white.

"Yes. Rin, Will you marry me?" Kohaku asked again.

"I...No.." Rin said. Disbelief crossed everyone's face and sesshomaru glanced up showing signs of shock even for a second.

"What?" Sango said. Kohaku looked at the ground letting go of Rin's hand.

"Why did you say no, you foolish girl?!" Jaken barked, standing next to the stunned Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry Kohaku. I just don't feel that way about you." Rin said looking down at him.

"It's because you already love someone else already, right?" Kohaku sad still looking at the ground. Rin shifted her weight. It wasn't a lie. Only one man would have her heart forever.

Kohaku stood up and looked at Rin with a smile. _Why is he smiling?.. _Rin thought. He looked out towards the crowd.

"I told you she liked someone else Sango." Kohaku said laughing. Did I break him? Rin thought. Rin looked at Sango.

"It was worth a shot though." Miroku chimed in receiving a slap from Sango. Kohaku looked back at Rin.

"I know you like someone else but the opportunity is still open if you ever change your mind." Kohaku said putting the ring back in his pocket.

"For now I have to go fight some demons. Bye Rin." Kohaku said an air of confidence around him. He kissed Rins cheek quickly.

"Come on Kirara." He called and the demon cat came up changing size. He jumped on her back and they started to fly away.

"Goodbye Rin." Kohaku called over his shoulder as they flew away. Rin sighed putting a hand to her face. _Stupid kohaku.. _She thought smiling.

"Well that was a waste of time." Inuyasha said his arms crossed.

"Sit boy!" Kagome said storming of as Inuyasha laid on the ground. Rin laughed and everyone started to leave the scene except for Sesshomaru.

"Can you make pie?" One of Sango's kids asked to Lady Kaede.

"I suppose." Lady Kaede said.

"Come on Sesshomaru." Rin said grabbing his hand leading him back towards the village. Sesshomaru smiled to himself as Rin's smooth hand tightened in his hand.

**Working on another part :) **

**Enjoy~ N.S **


	5. Spending the Night

**Visits from Lord Sesshomaru: Spending the Night**

**O.k so I was wrong dad isn't getting me till tomorrow so here's another chapter. **

**Enjoy~ N.S **

The sun was starting to set on Rin's eventful day. She had been asked to be married, ate 3 whole pieces of pie, and seen Sesshomaru after a full five months.

Rin stretched out her arms towards the roof of lady kaede's hut. Inuyasha and Kagome had went back to their huts and so did Sango and Miroku. The only people left in the hut was Lady Kaede, Jaken, Rin, and Sesshomaru. Crickets started to chirp outside and the inside fire cracked as the sun set.

"Rin, say goodbye to Sesshomaru so you may sleep." Lady Kaede said standing up poking the fire one last time.

"Yes, La-" Rin began to say.

"I am planning to stay the night.." Sesshomaru said his eyes glued to the fire. Jaken gasped and Lady Kaede looked up at him confused. Sesshomaru slowly looked up at Lady Kaede.

"Is that ok?" He asked towards her in a soft voice.

"My lord!? Why are you asking such permission from a-" Jaken start to say but Sesshomaru shot him a deadly glare.

"..Well I suppose if you want to that's fine.." Lady Kaede said. She walked over to Rin hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"Goodnight, Child." Lady Kaede said with a small smile on her exhausted face.

"Good night." Rin said as the older woman walked towards her room. Lady Kaede shut the door and Rin looked at Sesshomaru.

"..Would you care for a blanket Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru looked at her, his eyes soft.

"No." Sesshomaru got up slowly.

"Where are you going my lord?" Jaken called out to him.

"Jaken stay here. I wish to sleep in Rin's room." Sesshomaru said lightly taking off his upper armor and putting it on the ground.

"Yes.. my lord." Jaken said letting out a sigh. Jaken had been on Lord Sesshomaru's bad side wasn't going to argue with his lord. Sesshomaru set his blue and yellow ribbon belt down and his two swords.

Sesshomaru looked up at Rin, his shirt opened a little revealing his chest. Rin blushed lightly. She turned around walking towards her room. As she entered Sesshomaru followed behind her.

Rin's room wasn't huge but wasn't small either. In the middle lay a bed. In the corner was a mirror dresser spilling with clothes, make-up, and past gifts from lord sesshomaru. She smiled nervously.

"Haha. Sorry it's a mess my lord." Rin said and Sesshomaru walked past her sitting next to the bed. His legs were crossed and he folded his arms over his chest. Rin walked to her bed and slipped the blanket over her legs.

"Can you really sleep sitting like that?" Rin asked still sitting up. She seen Inuyasha sleep like that but it had to be uncomfortable .right? Sesshomaru looked at her his eyes full of something she didn't quite recognize. They seemed to be full of attachment and tenderness.

"Yes don't worry about me." He said gently.

"Are you sure? I can always share my bed." Rin said concerned but not for really any reason. _Did she want Sesshomaru to sleep next to her..? _She shook the thoughts out of her head.

"..Do you want me to?" Sesshomaru asked as if reading her thoughts. Rin nodded a blush on her cheeks. Sesshomaru couldn't help but crack a small smile.

Sesshomaru unfolded his legs and lifted the covers sliding underneath them. Rin slided closer towards Sesshomaru. She could smell his scent. It was of forest and dry blood. It's what he had smelled like for years.

She closed her eyes her head leaning on Sesshomaru's chest.

"Goodnight, My lord." Rin whispered.

"Goodnight, Rin." He whispered back.

**Still thinking of writing other add ons. anyhow im probably going to write another part stay tuned.**

**Love you.**

******Enjoy~ N.S **


End file.
